


Afterglow

by Birdfluff



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Restraints, Reunions, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: After a decade, Rhys was back upon Pandora. Although he knew the dangers, it was necessary for him to be with his crew that was helping out the Crimson Raiders. He had already sent Zer0 off to help the Vault Hunters as he stayed behind to supervise camp.Well, he was supervising the camp-- until he got captured.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> [ My source of inspiration for this fic as well as the title.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJPD_2v8yv8)

Rhys wasn’t sure where he was, exactly. Hell, he had no idea how he ended up being woken up to see absolutely nothing. All he could piece together was that he was on his knees, that his hands were tied behind his back, and that there was a lot of psychotic yelling all around him. Crap, he was in a bandit camp. He had never been held for ransom before. He mentally scratched that off his “I hope this doesn’t happen to me” bucket list. The bandits must have gotten smarter since the last decade, or whoever was behind this wasn’t the ordinary kind of bandit… or Rhys was merely stupid enough to fall for their trap. 

Despite everything, Rhys wanted to try to negotiate. It should be easy. He has tricked psychos before. They fell for anything. Rhys began with a small question. “Um, hello? Can someone take this bag off me? It’s kind of hard to breathe in.”

“SILENCE, BRAND.” 

Rhys’ head suddenly collided with something hard that made vibrate shades of blue dance around his vision. He shivered from the pain, rolling his neck. “Why is it always the head…?”

The band of psychos and bandits exploded in volume before becoming hushed. Was that fire? Rhys could hear something crackling really close to his ears and his neck grew warm expediently. Someone or thing was closing in on him with lumbering footsteps. Whatever it was was smelling him. Rhys cleared his throat, “Uh, h-heyyy there, listen, I’ve got a lot of guns back from where I was-- or-or money, if you’re into that: so if you wanna let me go and I can absolutely give them to you if you-- uh-- let me… let me gooo?”

That went as well as anyone, excluding Rhys, would think. He was tossed by two abnormally large and strong hands onto a hay covered floor. A metal door slammed shut after him. 

“Perfect...” Rhys assumed that he was in some sort of cell. Wherever he was, the stench made his head spin and he still couldn’t see anything or move his hands. He heaved his torso until he was sitting up and began pulling on the rope with his wrists. It wasn’t the smartest thing for him to do in a hostage situation, but his wrist was getting agitated by how the rope burned into his skin. He was the CEO of ATLAS, dammit! He should be treated with better care!

He gave up on breaking the rope as it became agonizingly painful on the human wrist. He really should add some gadgets onto his cyberarm. A finger knife would be most useful if not probably cut his hand open in the process. He woke up his ECHO eye. Oh, lovely, this type of fabric could be scanned through. Rhys was right: he was definitely in a cell. The room was small and housed a broad assortment of dangerous weapons lying out on the floor, close to the walls. A lot of them were old Hyperion weapons along with a couple of DAHL types. There were chains and what looked like a branding iron that was seated at the door frame. Well, now... Scratch off cell: he was in a torture chamber... but at least it had a skylight? He could scan Elpis from here, not that it would matter. Maybe visiting the moon was nice this time of year. Did the moon have an atmosphere? Rhys was never good with astronomy. He had people to do that for him.

A little weird to think about, bandits having a private torture chamber when they could easily stick him to a front of a car and ram him into another car… Not that that’s how Rhys wanted to go out. These guys must want him for something. It had to be ransom, right? Wait. What is this was a camp for those cult twins? Oh fuck, they were going to kill him and make a show of it. Rhys was going to be a goddamn sacrifice. Shit. FUCK. _Shit_. Could he call Zer0 from here? Was there even a good enough signal? He should stop asking questions and just attempt to do it.

Rhys nearly soiled himself when the metal door swung open and bounced against the wall from the impact. The bandit was whistling a happy tune as his boots stomped towards Rhys. He could feel his presence leaning over him. “Hey there!”

Frightened, Rhys winced and squeaked, “Hi…?”

“My bros tell me that that you’re the king of some high esteem corporation. You said you’d give us guns if we let you go, right?”

“Yyy...yes?”

“Well, I don’t believe you. You know why? My bros are kind of stupid. I ask them to do one thing and explain who I’m looking for looks like, because I know he’s here. You can’t miss a giant ship with the letters ATLAS on the side of it. You, like everyone else my bros have given me, look nothing like Rhys.”

Offended, Rhys straightened his back, proclaiming, “I am Rhys!”

“... You were supposed to agree so I could let you go.”

“... Oh.”

“But since you didn’t, and since you lied to me, do you know what we’re going to do today?”

“I think I’m about to find out...” Rhys gulped. 

“Yeah, we both are.” The bandit removed the bag and grinned at him. “Surprise!”

Before him, a clearly stacked bandit clad in only Hyperion Redbar X-2000, do not ask him how he can easily recognize that brand of underwear, and a cape beamed at him through green glasses as he plopped down in between his legs. His fearful astonishment vanished when he finally connected the dots and was replaced with sheer amazement. “Vaughn?! Is that you?”

“Yeah! Surprise!”

“You--you...” Rhys trailed off because he absolutely was not checking out his best friend that he had not seen in a decade. Damn, Vaughn was more than just a weirdly buff dude that he once knew. He was jacked up and pulsating and... “Wow… Do you know karate?” 

Vaughn blinked. “What? No? Why-why are you asking?”

“Cause your body is really kicking.”

“Bro… that’s worse than the python joke.”

“Yeah, but you’re smiling.”

“I am and I hate it because out of everything you could have said to me, bro. You say that.”

“I’m sorry, do you not want me to compliment you and your clearly rocking bod?”

Vaughn laughed through his nose, shaking his head. “Oh my god, I’ve missed you.”

Rhys returned the smile. “I’ve missed you too, dude, but uhhh, was the whole kidnapping necessary?”

“Bro, if I walked up to your camp like this saying that I know you I would be shot on the spot.”

“I… I guess, that’s true.”

“I had to find you somehow. When I heard that you were coming down here again, I… I wanted to see you again. I got my bros to stalk your movements and grab you when you were alone. I can’t tell you how many days it took for them to actually get you… It’s ridiculous.”

“Well, it worked. I mean, points for creativity, but I was not expecting to be thrown in a, uh… torture dungeon.”

“I, uh… yeah, you can call it that.”

Rhys did not like how he worded that at all.

“You okay, bro?”

“Oh, yeah, totally… Is it weird that I kind of don’t mind... this?”

“No, not really. You should try living down here for a decade. You learn a loooot of things about yourself.” It clicked in his head when his gaze traveled to his wrapped up wrists. “Oh... _Rhys_!”

“Hey! I am not the one waltzing around in _my_ underwear!”

“Bro, that face you made was the same face you gave me when I first took my shirt off.”

“You were weirdly buff! And now you’re not… and you’re hhhho--uuuhhh…?”

Vaughn almost lovingly caressed his hand along Rhys’ thigh as his head pressed into his knee, then he froze at the sight of his best friend’s face. “Am... Am I? I’m totally reading this wrong, aren’t I?”

“I… mean, if I wasn’t turned on before but now I am.”

Vaughn shoved his leg away in a huff, yet he was smiling. “Rhys!”

“What?! It’s--look, it’s not like we haven’t done something like this before… a lot of times that I sometimes wake up from, I mean, sure, we never went too far? I think? But, like, I love you? I just never knew what to say… maybe not me being tied up. I mean, kind of? I-- what are we talking about? I lost my train of thought. It’s kind of hard to think when I’m looking at you between my-- I’m going to stop talking for once in my life.” He stated as he continued to speak, “What I, uh, MEANT to say was that I missed you, Vaughn. Really missed you… A-and I really don’t… mind whatever you were--” Rhys lost his voice when Vaughn nuzzled his face into his inner thigh. He gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. Rhys racked his brain as he struggled to breathe. He never pictured Vaughn to be this daring... He was liking it a whole lot.

“Is this okay?” Vaughn asked, sweetly.

Rhys didn’t answer at first. His mind was too preoccupied by feeling Vaughn’s hands slowly stroking up and down his thighs. “Uhh duhh, y-yea. Damn, Vaughn, you could do anything to me and I’d be okay with it.” Rhys pouted at his curt snort. “I’m serious!”

“What do you think I’m going to do, bro?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. You’re just lying there, cuddling my leg and looking at me like I’m crazy, which I probably am. I think I’m getting used to the smell in here. Look, I don’t know if you’re feelin what I am right now. Somehow, being tied up like this is pretty hot, I’m not gonna lie. I feel like… more aware or something? I could do without it bruising my skin, so I could absolutely… use a, uh, distraction.”

“Bro, are you really sure?”

“I trust you, bro.”

That is the highest compliment Rhys could give him, since his trust was not expendable in the slightest. He smiled at how Vaughn happily kissed and nuzzled his thighs, humming in delight.

“After all these years,” he giggled at how his facial hair tingled his leg through the fabric. “you are still so damn cute.” 

“Heheh, that’s debatable.”

“I’d win that debate, man.”

Rhys watched as his kisses trailed onto his pelvis. His heart choked him by the throat. As Vaughn nosed a very sensitive region, his leg flinched out of reflex. Once the surprise fleeted, his eyes fluttered closed and he whined. Vaughn pressing his lips against him like _that_ while his hands coursed from his thighs to his waist was so divine that he had to fight with gravity to sit up.

Rhys whimpered when he slinked away. “Nooo, ggg-go back.”

“I’ll come back to it, bro.”

“N-nno no, now, please...” He pleaded through light breathes.

Unraveling his own curiosity, Vaughn undid and pulled Rhys’ belt off with a bit of force. He took the zipper into his mouth and slowly pulled it down, which since chills throughout Rhys’ spine and made his leg kick again. His eyes still tightly shut. 

“You really like this, huh?”

Rhys responded with a sensual murmur, gritting his teeth. “Don… ghnmdon… stop…”

With his hands grabbing at his hips, he dug his fingers into his skin as he pushed his lips onto his groin. He drank in the smell through the thin fabric and let himself drown in it while his cock grew harder against his mouth. Vaughn ran his tongue along his shaft that earned him a loud gasp that progressed into a moan. He craned his head to the side so he could see Rhys as he formed his mouth around his bulge in a sloppy, desperate kiss before doing that again, except slower. 

In response, Rhys lowered his head as his mouth held agape, audibly gasping, and momentarily his eyes crossed before blinking wildly at the sensation. He shivered from Vaughn laughing into his crotch. His damn facial hair was really working for him while pleasuring Rhys like this. 

Vaughn felt him as he moved his hand down. “You have no idea how cute you look right now.”

“Shut...” his sentence quickly deformed into a breathless grunt now that he was moving his fingers up his shaft. 

Vaughn maneuvered himself onto his knees in a way so that he wouldn’t crush Rhys. He nuzzles Rhys’ cheek and briefly pecked the corner of his mouth. Rhys followed after like hungry skag. He gawked at him, longingly. He spoke as if he was in a drunken stupor, “You’re so fuckin’ hot, Vaughn...”

“You love this?”

He adored how Rhys’ eyes rolled back as he crumbled into his shoulder when he stroked down. Groaning, he bit his lip. “Fuck me-- yesnnmm...”

“I have no problem turning you over and fucking you, bro. I would have to find some lube, first...” 

“Nnn-no, please don’t stop this-- this feels too ggg-gommmwhy did you stop…? Don’t blue balls me, bro. I’m so close...”

“I wouldn’t even dream about that, bro. I love you too much.” He nosed his ear, giving it a small nip.

“Show me...”

“You do not want me to go full Pandoran on you, bro. It’s kind of rough.”

“Mmm, I want rough...” Rhys mumbled in between kissing the crook of his neck.

“Rhys, it’s going to be a lot more than me stroking you. I’ll probably be going off of, like, instinct. I might start humping you or something. You probably won’t be able to breathe.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Vaughn.”

He giggled at that. “Man, I love you. I’ll try to start slow, ok? You let me know if it’s too much.”

“I _want_ you. I want this so freakin’ bad. You have no idea, please...”

Vaughn pulled on his earlobe with his teeth and sought for his mouth. His tongue initially missing his mark but his hand was doing magic on his cock, pulling him slowly as he danced with his tongue. He used his free hand to gently push him onto his back. His hair gel had that same smell that transported him back to their Hyperion days when they first slept together. It was clunky and too fast but now Vaughn was making up for the limited experience by taking his hand fingering the area just beneath his balls. Rhys surged, gasping into his mouth. Pleasurable noises was what he could properly articulate and it fueled Vaughn’s ego.  
Vaughn wanted to speak, say something snarky, to remind Rhys of the old days when Vaughn tried to fondle him and all Rhys could do was laugh. His face would grow so red and scrunched up and try to shut him up by kissing him but that made it worse. Rhys always told him that was endearing. He wondered if that was going through Rhys’ head at this moment. Vaughn shuddered when he felt his husky, out of control whine inside his mouth as he squirmed under him.

“Fuck, you’re hot...” Vaughn paused so Rhys could regulate his breathing.

“Took you long enough to notice… It’s totally the mustache, right?”

Vaughn snorted, nipping his jaw. “Totally the mustache, bro.”

“Mmmhell yea.”

“You’re such a nerd, Rhys. Is your arm okay?”

“My what? Oh, I think it went numb.”

“You want me to untie you, bro?”

“... That’d be great. Thanks.” Vaughn hummed and helped Rhys turn onto his side. He didn’t bother wiping the moisture off his hand. It made untying the knot slightly difficult but he did it within a minute.

Grunting, Rhys sat up and flapped his wrist to force blood flow. “Oh, god, this always feel so weird. It’s like my arm died, or something.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t smart on my part.”

“Hey, neither of us knew and I didn’t notice until you asked.”

“Can I see your wrist?”

Rhys stopped shaking his arm and looked at it himself before laying it down on his palm. There was no bleeding thankfully, but that was a deep indentation. Vaughn sucked air through his teeth. “Yikes.”

Rhys shrugged. “I’ve had worse bruises… I still uh, want to, uh, you know.”

“You got feeling again?”

“A little bit, still tingles but it’s whatever.” He held his hands together and Vaughn wrapped the rope around him. “I think you’ve gotten a lot better at this since last time. You been practicing for me all these years?”

Vaughn wanted to roll his eyes. “I’ve mostly been doing this to myself… but I think of you when I do it.”

His face flushed at his sincere smile as Rhys leaned in and gingerly kissed him. “I’m glad you still think about me.”

“I could never forget someone like you--mmm… Bro, I can’t see what I’m doing.”

“You’re good with your hands. Figure it out.” He pulled on his bottom lip. After rushing to finish knotting the restraint, he scooped Rhys up by his thighs onto his lap as Rhys threw his arms over his head and pressed on honing into his mouth, buckling teeth and all. Rhys had his body wrapped around and pressed up against Vaughn and he sighed lovingly when Vaughn ran his hands up his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. He couldn’t help laughing at how clumsily he unhinged each button.

“Someone’s a little too excited.”

“Hmmm… oh, I’ll make you scream in a second...”

Impressed, Rhys graciously rewarded him by biting down on his lip. He gnawed and lapped the protruding blood off his skin, which made Vaughn feel like there were fireworks going off in his chest. He paused, clutching his shirt to give into Rhys’ way as he pulled on his hair.

“You doing that is not helping me at all, bro.” Vaughn moaned, pushing himself further into him. 

Rolling his hips, Rhys grinned at the thought of making Vaughn lose his composure. He maneuvered his tongue along his mouth as he pulled away. He was totally getting off on Vaughn whimpering for his touch. He did it once more to stroke his ego. “You’ll never get enough of me, will you?”

“Shut up...” He ripped the last two buttons off and Rhys felt as if he was punched in the gut. All the wind was knocked out of him in one swift prolong touch that slowly ran down from his chest, caressing his sides, to his groin all while Vaughn lapped and tugged on his neck. Of course, telling Rhys to stop talking told him to do the opposite. 

He didn’t care how loud he was going to get. All he wanted was for Vaughn to give him everything and dammit, he was going to make sure to egg him on. “Nnnmhm, pull harder. Fa...fafafaster--yes--! More…!”

When Vaughn ran his fingers down again, Rhys gave out a prolonged sensuel scream of his name at his climax that stirred Vaughn’s lower stomach something fierce. Rhys wanted Vaughn to show how much he loved him. Fine. He will definitely give him what he wanted.  
Without a second thought, he clutched Rhys by his waist and shoved him onto the floor. He violently bit and tugged at his skin as he grinded roughly against his groin. And Rhys was living for every second of it. Crying out Vaughn’s name rapidly deformed into mindless appreciative sounds that lacked softness. Fuck, he wanted to touch him. He wanted to grab Vaughn and pin him down. At the same time, the restraints left him feeling helpless to his burning touch that he didn’t want to remove them. He was too in love with how Vaughn rocked his hips upon him and how hotly his skin burned as he drew blood. Rhys felt as if he was on the verge again; so he moaned louder, which earned him a harder, more aggressive thrust. The pain was so agonizingly blissful that he yelled again.

“Am I hurting you?” Vaughn whispered in his ear, so low and husky that Rhys would have came from that alone. He could feel the blood from his lips drip and run down his neck.

“Yes…! I love it--I love you--” Rhys managed to slur out before drifting into noise again.

“You’re worse than me...” There was desperation in his voice. Curious, Rhys opened his eyes and watched him untie his restraints in a hurry. When he met his gaze, he took Rhys’ human hand and placed it on his chest. “Touch me… please, I can’t take this anymore.”

Instantly, his overwhelming lust and the sudden overflow of power coursed through him like a lightning bolt. Watching Vaughn stare after him while Rhys peeled off his vest then his shirt. Steadily. The hunger in his gaze fueled his ego. The tie stayed to give him something to pull.  
He rested on his elbow as he drank in the tension. It wouldn’t take much. It wouldn’t take long for him to concede, but the weight of the power to make his best friend melt all reside in his touch. Rhys _needed_ this. He wanted to feel this emotion for a few more seconds before losing his composure. He took his index finger and ran it along Vaughn’s jawline towards his chin. “Beg.”

Vaughn lunged into him, knocking him off his high horse the moment he felt him yank on his tie as he humped him at increasingly consistent rate. His hands surged, feeling out every muscle Vaughn had until his best friend became a puddle in his touch. A noisy puddle that grew louder when his hands dropped lower and lower. Rhys flipped him over with his cybernetic hand and sat on top of him, rocking his hips as he does so. 

He grinned at his aroused expression. “You want me?”

“I swear, Rhys, I think your ego is bigger than your dick.”

“You’ve been stroking both this entire time. I don’t see why you’re complaining.”

“You’re killing me...”

Rhys shimmied down to sit on the floor. He rested his elbow on his thigh as he traced his finger, outlining his abs, “ _I’m_ killing you? I guess that makes us even then, because I was dying.” He followed the trail of hair to his underwear and playfully flicked the waistband. Vaughn covered his face. With an abrupt hitch of concern, Rhys eased up. “Aaww, Vaughn! Is this too much?”

“Will you just do it already?” He whined into his hand.

Wearing a wicked grin, Rhys hunkered down. “I’m sorry, bro, I didn’t catch that.” 

“I ssssaid-- AH!” He slammed his hand down and his back arched at the sensation between his legs. “Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck… I can feel you _smiling_ , you ass--Mm!” Rhys was doing something amazing with his tongue that Vaughn couldn’t control the volume of his voice. His hands sought for his hair and he pushed Rhys into him as he came. “Rhyyyyyyysss…!”

Panting, he shivered at his fingers stroking his shaft in such a hypnotic way. Seeing Rhys lick off some of the white off his lips made him realize how much he _really_ craved him. He wanted to be inside him. He wanted to hold him and just pepper him with love. Stare up at the sky together. He found himself wanting to go back to the way things were before, when it was just the two of them against Pandora and Hyperion.  
Gazing through half lidded eyes, Rhys slid up his body and nestle his forehead against him. Vaughn licked off the remaining residue off his chin and plowed into his lips. He didn’t want to think of how they would move on after this. Rhys would have to go back to his camp at some point or someone will come looking for him. Either way, Vaughn couldn’t imagine this moment ending. With Rhys’ hands tangled in his hair as Vaughn held him while they laid on their sides. They were drinking their space in.  
Vaughn missed his mismatched eyes and staring into them like this. His hot breath tickling his nose. The bits of sweat that trickled over his input port that made him quiver and blink. 

Rhys is too perfect. 

“You’re perfect too...” Rhys mumbled back. “I love you so much...”

“I love you too, bro. I don’t want you to leave.”

“You could come with me.” 

“I can’t leave… I’ve got a camp to run...”

“What about when the war is over? We can vacation to Alpha Centauri. I hear it’s nice this time of year. I can bring you to Promethea and show you around. My bed is really nice; I got it custom made. Lube too.”

“Your lube is custom made?”

“I mean I _have_ it, Vaughn, and condoms… those are custom made. I wanted to put your face on it but Lorelie said that would be weird.”

“Rhys, that _is_ absolutely weird.”

“I get lonely, man...”

“I know… me too.” Vaughn traced his tattoos, absentmindedly. “Do you think someone will come looking for you? I probably should’ve left a, uh… note or something. That you’re not in a life or death situation.”

“I don’t think that would have mattered, bro.”

“Man, I’m so stupid...”

“Shhh, hey.” Rhys cupped his face, beckoning him closer to his mouth. “I’m here. You’re here. I love you… we’ll just take this moment by moment, okay?” 

“... Okay.”

Before they could close the gap, something landed beside them. The two looked up to see Zer0 blankly staring them down. Vaughn accordingly panicked, because he remembered that his dick was still out and he wanted to get his priorities straight before dying to a Vault Hunter by creating as much distance as possible away from Zer0 and fix his dick situation in the most non-obtuse way possible. 

Rhys awkwardly laughed as he too realized that he was just wearing pants and a tie. He got onto his knees “Zer0! Uh, hey! So uh, false alarm! I didn’t get capt--Ok, I totally got captured but it’s okay because it was Vaughn, you remember Vaughn, right? You guys saved him when that plant thing happened on Pandora? Yeah, that’s him. We were totally doing nothing. Just hanging out like a couple bros and casually making out. Like bros normally do. I was not tortured despite how I look right now. Everything is fine. ATLAS is gonna be fine. Ah, how are you this?? Evening...???”

Three red dots briefly appeared on their helmet. Zer0 looked to Vaughn then to Rhys then sheathed his sword. “You two seem busy / I will return to our base / Come back whenever.”

Nonplussed, Rhys was unable to process what they had said until they were half way across the room. “I-- Thank you! For understanding…? I appreciate it! Are you going to cover for me at the meeting too--? Of course you are, thanks, Zer0!” They shut the door behind them as Rhys waved them off.

Vaughn sighed in relief, venturing back over. “That scared the shit out of me! I saw my life flash before my eyes...”

“Zer0’s not a Vault Hunter anymore, Vaughn. They’re my agent.”

“They’re my agent.” Vaughn returned in a mocking tone. “That doesn’t excuse that they looked at me with that… soulless… stare, I think… Anyway, there’s a meeting?”

“Yeah, with the Commander of the Crimson Raiders. No big deal.”

“That sounds like a huge deal. Shouldn’t you… go to that?”

Rhys stood up, stretching. “I don’t know. I’m not feeling it.” 

“You’re not… ‘feeling’ it?”

“You’re lucky you don’t have to go to all that boring shit now. You remember all those meeting we had to go to when we were in Helios? Imagine having to RUN a meeting! It’s so stupid! But you know what’s great about it?” Vaughn may have stopped paying attention to what Rhys was saying because he was both of his hands were touching him again, feeling up his muscles and igniting his soul on fire with anticipation. Rhys leaned into his ear and answered for him. “I get to send someone else to do so I can do what I really want. And I consider you to be my top priority.” He ran his lips over his neck and kissed the tip of ear. Vaughn struggled to stand. 

His moan quickly turned into flustered laughter. Vaughn cleared his throat, coughed, then cleared his throat again. Rhys was always a hit or miss, mostly an endearing miss, when it came to flirting, but why was it when he did make a hit, he did too well? “I-I-i.. Uhhh, mmmm, I’m going to get the lube… and probably a condom-- yeah, I should find a condom… then I’m going to lead you to my place where it’ll probably be more comfortable… I have a bed-- well, a mattress.”

“Where do you even get the condoms?”

Vaughn’s face turned white and he quickly opened the door and dashed out of the room, yelling, “BANDIT LIIIIIIIFE!” 

Rhys nearly fell over laughing.


End file.
